


handmade heaven

by songofthesirens



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, Light Angst, M/M, courting, should've stayed in the drafts i think, vernon kinda went off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthesirens/pseuds/songofthesirens
Summary: "Will you take my hand?""And never let it go? Yes."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	handmade heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this vvv short fic in my notes app way back 2019, i initially wanted to post this on twt but yeah im 2 shy :p not making excuses bcs i have no time to (or too lazy) to do revisions,,, im just gonna pray to the gods that it's fine. enjoy! also pls cut me some slack this is my first time trying out this platform sksksks

It was just like any other day of them going out for a small walk during spring.  
  
Vernon doesn't exactly hate the season but doesn't like it too. Well, maybe he likes the part when he sees Seungkwan from behind happily skip through the roads with fallen flowers and leaves of various pinks, red, and yellow shades, and when he tries to jump in the middle of a little tornado formed by the leaves through the sudden blow of wind, and that's the part where he doesn't like it - fine dust.

"Seungkwan!" Vernon calls him not too loud, just enough for his lover to hear, when he notices he's getting a bit far from his side because he walks so fast, wanting to pet a dog he's seen at the end of the street. Seungkwan quickly pauses and turns to look at him, "Why, why, whyyy?" The concerned tone in his voice is really evident as he adds, "Did something get into your eye?" Seungkwan, who was taking light skips earlier, is now running towards a grinning Choi Hansol, fully aware that he could've just replied a 'no' to save his lover's effort of going to him, but also wanting Seungkwan to get near him, just by his side to be exact.

"No, I just wanted you to slow down the walking, we have all the time today, it's just 9 am." Vernon laughing to himself inside (because he knows the retort is going to be longer if he actually laughs in front of him), as he sees a change in Seungkwan's face, knowing what comes next.

"Didn't you see how hurried I run back here because I'm being concerned of your allergies, you dummy! Look, now the cute fluffy dog just crossed the street. Great! Just tell me that you want us to walk beside each other, it's **_this_** easy Vernon~" Seungkwan clings on his lover's arm as he says the last part of the sentence and he rolls his eyes at him, then takes a pause after that lengthy nagging.

Vernon does 3 counts inside his head.  
  
"You're annoying."

> "You're annoying."

Seungkwan can't help but to flash a really cheeky smile at what the younger boy did. He just knows him so well at this point that his Vernon (as funny as it sounds) just knows, not only the right things to say, but also what's he's gonna say.  
"Yeah, I know." Hansol answers as he read that somewhere in Seungkwan's face, his eyes probably, is saying _you know me so well_. But he didn't read further enough, because he is surprised by the older's next sentence.

"Okay fine, but did you also know that I actually have planned that we're going on a little trip today." He turns his face to his side to quickly poke his tongue out to Hansol. _That was smooth,_ they both think to themselves (except Seungkwan adds an imaginary pat on his back).

* * *

Seungkwan leads Vernon near the "secret place" he prepared for the both of them.  
"So... we're here?" The younger asked as he scanned the area.  
  
"You really think we'll let us travel that far just to stay at the foot of this hill? Silly." Seungkwan replied whilst looking at his lover, a bit confused but thrilled to the adventure.

* * *

It took a long train ride and a long walk, which they think isn't really that long because of the things they talked about - from Seungkwan's dog to their families. They just love opening up. Unknowingly, some stories are already repeated, but they still laughed about it like it was the first time they heard about it. And what they really love about long travels like these is that there's just so much to unravel about themselves, it's never ending; their similarities, differences, goals for themselves and for the "relationship" they have.

Their journey officially starts, after appreciating the whole view of what they currently have, by taking light steps. The trail is a path of loose soil with rocks at its sides making the walk easy; there they go again, talking about life and love. Seungkwan is yet leading a few inches from Vernon, sometimes glancing behind to smile at him, just making sure he's fine and is enjoying this adventure he prepared. When the older finished his small chit chat, a comfortable silence took over, and only their footsteps are to be heard - not until Vernon throws out the question he's been keeping in his mind ever since they got here.

"Seungkwan-ah" he calls, which causes the said boy to pause and face him. "How'd you know this place?" he adds.

_ah, why'd you ask so early_ Seungkwan thought. He might have forgot that his lover's been like that. Always curious, but at the same time, ready to face the risk within its curiosity, and so he answers, "You'll know later. For now, let's continue. I'll start the story later, promise." He adds a smile full of assurance (which he always does).

_"later"_  
  
A small sigh escaped from Vernon but he smiles so as not to worry the other (a little thankful he didn't notice). Everything was perfect until now. Later is a word he started disliking weeks ago.

* * *

The trail gets a little steeper around 15 minutes later, causing them to feel the urge to have a break. "Vernonie, we should take a break. It would only get a bit tiring as we go up." They sit on the ground as Seungkwan searches the water tumbler from his backpack and offers it to Vernon.

"Can the story start now?" The latter replies taking the other boy aback, not expecting those words at this moment. "Why the rush, Nonie? It's not like you. You'll know in a bit, don't worry. You'll love it, really!" Seungkwan answers and shows a very smily, enthusiastic and strong front. He can't let this day be ruined. Not this one, he swears on his dear life.

'It's not like me, Seungkwan-ah? really? I'm the type to be in a rush now?' Vernon whispers those words to himself (a really really really soft one, even the ants on the ground they're sitting on wouldn't probably hear. Unfortunately, his lover might be one that he heard all of it.)

Seungkwan shows a reactionless face, but it would be a lie if he said that those didn't hurt, but he knows everything will be worth it after this.

"Sorry."

> "Sorry."

Both say in sync.

"Should we still continue?" Seungkwan asks in pure concern, knowing everything he prepared is at stake the moment Vernon answers a 'no', but deep in his heart, he just wants him to be comfortable.

_what good is there to have what the future holds when i'm losing what's in my present_ says Seungkwan's heart.

_all will work out in the end. trust him and yourself_ says Vernon's.

"Well... can we rest a bit more?" The younger answers in a very soft-spoken voice. And they spend a small moment of silence with a mix of awkward air and comfort.

"Remember what you told me earlier? We have all the time in the world." The older smiles reassuringly as he takes Vernon's hand in both of his, and rubs his thumb on it, looking at it like it's the most precious thing in the world (next to Hansol's eyes). Seungkwan is hesitant to ask so he is thankful when Vernon is the one who opened it up.

"I think my mind just fucks me up. It makes me think you're always making me wait... Like even after all these years, you know I will wait, you know I will just be right here no matter what happens, that's why I have been very sensitive, especially when everything I ask of you is being pushed 'later'. I'm really sorry for this, Seungkwan. I shouldn't have felt this. Do you think I should go back down? I feel like I've ruined this day enough." Vernon explains himself, only looking at the other during the last sentences, only to go back at looking down again (their hands, specifically) He rarely cries, the older knows, and this pair of eyes in front of him is the saddest he's seen from his lover.

"Vernon, look at me, hm?" He gently removes his hands from holding Hansol to cup his face and make him look at his smiling eyes. "Do not be sorry for having these feelings. These are all valid, Hansol. Do you understand? I might've been lacking and I know you just have so many plans, you want to accomplish with me, in your mind. There's no one to blame, not you especially. I'm sorry if it looked like that, like I'm always pushing things away, like I'm always pushing you aside, but that is not my intention. If anything, I'm just really grateful for you always being here." Seungkwan hugs him ever so tightly for a whole minute after Vernon answers a weak 'okay' and a smile.

"Let's continue now?"

> "Definitely."

Seungkwan now walks beside Vernon, clings on his arm, and hums a Busker Busker song. He pauses the singing to tell the younger, "You never ruined this day, or any other of my days. You complete them actually." They both beam a blinding smile (the other a grin) as Seungkwan adds to himself, _and_ _you won't have to wait anymore._

When they're nearing at the top of the hill, the magnificent view exposing itself little by little, Seungkwan starts the story.

"Before we moved to Seoul during college, We lived very near here. So of course, do you think the 15-year old Boo Seungkwan would miss out exploring it here? You know I was into singing clubs during my high school, right? Well... my parents have been unsupportive than you think. I get home late due to practices for competitions, and they'd scold me for that. Do you believe it when people say you won't get tired if you love what you're doing? The old Seungkwan did not. It was tiring, and got more tiring when people around me weren't taking it positively. Situations like that... I just storm out and climb here." He pauses from talking for Vernon to take in everything he said.

The younger doesn't say anything, instead, he places his hand on Seungkwan's side of the head, leans it towards him to kiss the side facing him. Vernon has always admired him, because he believes that being so open would cause you to be vulnerable, making you look weak... 'but Seungkwan is just.. always so strong.' he says in his mind. The older faces him and looks at him with eyes full of gratitude. "This was my place Vernon, not that I bought it," he pauses to giggle, "but it was my happy place. I only got to go back here now. It has been very special to me, no one bothered me when I'm crying, or when I'm screaming my heart out, or when I just want to breathe.

**Just like you**." Seungkwan kisses his cheek, and he feels a whole damn mix of emotions. He thinks the butterflies aren't just in his stomach but it's everywhere, in his head, in his knees. He feels weak knowing Seungkwan remembers him as he sees this place.

"Do you trust me?" Seungkwan asks as he pauses in walking.

"I do." He answers and they both giggle as it sounds like he's getting married.

"Will you take my hand?" Seungkwan who is leading again a few centimeters away, offers his hand to Vernon.

"And never let it go? Yes." _for the rest of my life._

"Then close your eyes." the younger nods and obeys, trusting him fully. Seungkwan knows it is just one last step from the top and it is time for his lover to see what kind of healing awaits for him. "Let's go, Vernonie" They take that one last step together.

* * *

Seungkwan feels the sudden blow of warm wind on his cheeks, a bit worrying about Vernon's allergies (but he's fine, all they have around are grasslands). He took a deep breath before offering the both of them to sit down first, Vernon keeping his eyes closed. "You can open them now." Vernon takes a minute to adjust to the blinding sunlight and once he does, he scans the whole area. Seungkwan stays true to his words, it's really worth it. They take a moment to stand up once more, and from there, a stretch of blue gradient from the sky is to be seen, deeper colors as it gets further. The smaller hills are to be seen around them, like they're on top of the world. He takes his time appreciating the view, including the person he's holding hands with, whose eyes is full of nostalgia.

"You okay?" Vernon worriedly asks and squeezes his lover's hands tighter to let him know he's there if he wants to say anything. "Much better than okay." Seungkwan replies and he faces him, lets go of his hands which both land on Vernon's nape whereas Vernon places his hands on the former's waist, closing the distance a bit more. "Vernon-ah, this was quite a climb, right?", he pauses to smile and chuckle softly, "We were thrilled at the beginning, hopeful for what awaits us, had a misunderstanding at the middle, but still, we continued and now we're here at the top. Our efforts weren't put to waste.

**And yours shouldn't too.** It's time to stop let you hanging in the middle of our hill. I'll be your boyfriend, your husband even, if the universe allows us." He says every word carefully as he caresses and draws circles against his skin with his thumb.

Vernon takes in all of that. He really knows how to put his words so perfectly, it makes his heart relieved but throbbing at the same time. Those words only Seungkwan can tell him, those emotions only Seungkwan can make him feel, open eyes only Seungkwan can look at. _My only Seungkwan_. And so Vernon moves his hands towards the older's head (while Seungkwan's place his on the other's waist), carefully leaning it towards him, and kisses his forehead for a long time before they stare at each other and say,

"I love you."

> "I love you."

Vernon looks up at the sky, 'maybe heaven is not just there', then looks at the boy at his side, tightening the grip on his waist as they both look at the sunset,

> _maybe it is when everything feels right._

It wasn't just like any other day of them going out for a small walk during spring.

end<3


End file.
